Como As Coisas Realmente São
by Callope
Summary: UA, USUK. "Você não está doente da cabeça, Alfie. Não está sequer alucinando. Só vendo as coisas como elas são. E sabe o que eu acho? Que você devia sair daí e descobrir a razão de elas serem assim."
1. Prólogo: Olhos tristes

**Hetalia, Alfred Jones e Arthur Kirkland não me pertencem, blabla. e tem mais uma coisinha...**

**...Aviso aos navegantes: a ideia pra essa fic, eu me baseei num livro muuuuito foda que eu li recentemente, "Louco aos Poucos", de uma coleguinha chamada Libba Bray. Mas foi mais a parte da doença e do anjo. Mudei um bocadim de coisa pra poder adequar a uma UA de USUK. Não, não foi original, mas, é... eu... er... Achei que ia ser legal. *desvia das pedradas***

**Outro aviso, esse prólogo ficou bem maior do que eu esperava, e muito diferente do resto da história. Ou não. Sei lá. Enjoy.**

* * *

><p>"<em>A Terra é azul, como os seus olhos."<em>

O mundo contido numa frase.

Por alguma razão, Alfred nunca se esqueceu desse dia, quando ele tinha apenas sete anos.

O trágico dia em que ele se declarou para a menina mais bonita da classe, e levou o primeiro fora de sua vida. Aconteceu dois anos antes de ele começar a usar óculos.

Aquilo o fez ter uma percepção precoce do quanto o amor é complicado, e de que as pessoas sempre reparam nos olhos. Se são verdes, azuis, castanhos, cinzentos, alegres, tristes, se são expressivos ou não dizem absolutamente nada.

Os de Emily eram de um verde muito vivo.

Naquela tarde, Alfred pegou cinco rosas vermelhas do jardim de sua mãe e andou determinado até o parquinho. Ali estava ela. Balançando o mais alto que podia, sorrindo aquele sorriso lindo. Alfred tomou coragem e andou até o balanço, com os braços para trás, escondendo as rosas.

- Emily?

A menina parou de balançar e olhou para Alfred, ainda sorrindo.

- Oi, Alfie! O que você tem aí?

Não havia escolha. Ele teria que ir direto ao ponto. Ser objetivo.

- Eu tenho flores. Pra você.

Quase que agressivamente, o garoto entregou as flores para Emily. Parecia até que queria se livrar delas. De repente sentiu o seu rosto muito quente. A menina riu, e pegou as rosas com cuidado.

- Obrigada, Alfie. São lindas. – cheirou o pequeno projeto de buquê e olhou nos olhos dele, confusa – Por que você tá tão vermelho?

- É que... bem... Essas flores... Eu queria que você fosse minha namorada! É isso aí! – Alfred concluiu, tentando parecer o mais confiante possível. Dentro de sua cabecinha, repassou o que sua mãe havia lhe dito. _Dê flores, seja educado, não a pressione, sorria... _Era isso que faltava. Um sorriso. Emily o encarou, os pequenos olhos verdes arregalados.

- Como assim, Alfred? Por quê você quer ser meu namorado?

- Eu gosto de você, Emily. – Ele tentou esconder o nervosismo e sorriu de novo.

- Eu também gosto de você, Alfie...

- Não, eu gosto-_gosto _de você, Emily. E - Alfred corou um pouco mais e respirou fundo - eu quero que você seja minha namorada.

A menina desviou o olhar, e murmurou um "_entendi_..."

- Desculpa, Alfred, mas eu não posso. – Ela não sorria, nem parecia confusa. Só... triste? Decepcionada?

- Por quê? Você não gostou das rosas? – o menino arregalou os olhos, e começou a sentir as esperanças irem embora. – Eu posso colher outras pra você! No jardim do vizinho tem umas flores amarelas muito bonitas!

- Não são as flores, Alfie...

- Ah não, foi o Peter Watson? Você já é namorada dele?

- Não é isso...

- É o quê, então? – Alfred de repente se sentiu muito confuso. Era para ter dado certo. O que estava atrapalhando?

- São os seus olhos. Eu não gosto deles.

A menina olhava diretamente para ele quando disse isso. Estava muito séria para uma criança de apenas sete anos.

- O que tem meus olhos?

- A cor. Seus olhos são azuis. E azul é uma cor muito triste. Seus olhos são tristes, Alfie. Eles me deixam triste.

Alfred de repente sentiu um nó na garganta. O que ela queria dizer com aquilo?

- Eu não posso namorar um garoto que tem olhos tristes. Eu não quero ficar triste sempre que olhar nos olhos do meu namorado. Então não pode ser você, Alfie. Desculpa. – Emily se aproximou e o beijou na bochecha. – Obrigada pelas flores.

E se afastou, deixando o pequeno Alfred parado ali reavaliando seus próprios conceitos. Seja qual for o conceito que uma mente de sete anos pode querer reavaliar.

O menino lentamente se virou e andou, agora não com flores, mas com um coração partido, o caminho de volta até a casa amarela onde morava com os pais.

* * *

><p>- Então, Alfie, como foi com a Emily? – perguntou a senhora Jones, mãe de Alfred, enquanto servia espaguete no prato do filho.<p>

- Mal. – ele murmurou, e o sorriso sumiu do rosto da mãe. O menino pegou o garfo e ficou observando o macarrão se enrolar no talher até o pai dizer para ele comer logo, senão a comida ia esfriar.

- Ah, querido, acontece. Você vai ver, quando for a hora certa de namorar, vão aparecer muitas garotas. – a mãe acariciou os cabelos do filho e sorriu de novo. – E você sabe que eu sempre vou te amar, né?

Alfred grunhiu qualquer coisa em resposta, o que fez o senhor e a senhora Jones rirem.

- Come tudo, filho, que vai ter sorvete de chocolate na sobremesa.

* * *

><p>- Pai, meus olhos são tristes?<p>

A pergunta fez o senhor Jones desviar os olhos da televisão e encarar o filho.

- Por que a pergunta, campeão?

- A Emily disse que meus olhos são tristes porque são azuis. Será que se eu trocasse a cor dos meus olhos eles não ficariam menos tristes? – O menino parecia meio aéreo, olhando não para a tela, mas para algum ponto fixo no ar.

- Seus olhos não são tristes, Alfie. Na verdade, você tem esse brilho neles, igual ao meu pai! E vou te contar, seu avô não tinha olhos tristes de jeito nenhum. E os dele também eram azuis.

- Mas azul é uma cor triste, não é? E meus olhos são azuis. Como os olhos de alguém podem não ser tristes se são azuis?

A voz de Alfred estava baixa, e o pai o olhou com uma expressão preocupada antes de desligar a TV.

- Muitas pessoas consideram azul uma cor triste, Alfred. Alguns pintores faziam quadros inteiros em tons de azul para expressar a própria tristeza.

- É mesmo?

- É. Mas são só pintores. Sabe quem eu realmente admiro? Um cara russo, chamado Yuri Gargarin. Ele foi o primeiro homem a ir para o espaço, filho! A primeira pessoa a sair desse planetinha que a gente chama de casa... E sabe o que ele disse, Alfie? Quando chegou no espaço?

- O quê?

- "A Terra é azul". A Terra, nosso planeta, é azul, Alfred, como seus olhos. Seus olhos são da cor do mundo, filho.

O senhor Jones agora sorria para o filho, que arregalou os olhos.

- Eu nunca pensei nisso. "A Terra é azul"... Eu vi isso no livro da escola uma vez! A Terra é azul, a Terra é azul! Azul, pai! Que nem meus olhos! Como eu nunca pensei nisso?

- Acho que você só estava vendo o azul da maneira errada, filho. Seus olhos não são tristes. Na verdade, qualquer um que disser isso, é porque não prestou atenção. – ele bagunçou os cabelos de Alfred com a mão e riu – Você tem o mundo nos olhos, campeão.

_Você tem o mundo nos olhos, campeão._

Alfred nunca entendeu direito o que o pai quis dizer com aquilo, mas isso também nunca o incomodou. O importante é que ele tinha o mundo nos olhos, certo?

Certo.

Por alguma razão, a lembrança desse dia veio à tona dez anos depois, enquanto ele estava no vestiário masculino, se preparando para o grande jogo de futebol americano da temporada. O time do colégio havia chegado àquela altura do campeonato com ele como quarterback, e não seria nesse jogo que outra pessoa ocuparia a posição.

Mas pela primeira vez naqueles dois anos jogando no time, ele se distraiu com os uniformes. Eram azuis, _como seus olhos_, sua mãe lhe dissera quando foi assistir ao primeiro jogo do garoto.

_E como a Terra_, Alfred se lembrou, sorrindo, daquele dia quando ele tinha apenas sete anos.

- Jones! Larga de ser enrolado e sai daí! O jogo vai começar!

E dez minutos depois, já com todos os jogadores no campo, a partida começou.

* * *

><p><strong>Acho que nunca escrevi uma introduçãoparte um/capítulo um/prólogo tão absurdamente inútil e enrolado e fora do enredo, mas eu espero que isso não faça vocês desistirem da fic. Sério. Serviu pelo menos para... é... situar vocês na história, certo? **

**Não. Eu sei. **

**Mas eu sinceramente espero que tenham gostado e achem digno de um review, nem que seja me xingando porque eu desapontei vocês com esse prólogo cocozento.**

**Como o capítulo 1 mesmo tá praticamente pronto, só depende de vocês se eu vou postar ele ou não, e talvez recuperar a sua vontade de ler esse negócio.**

**Beijos.**


	2. A fada e o touchdown

**Oláá. Cá estou eu, com o Capítulo 1 prontinho, direto das minhas aulas de Filosofia e Física! Também é um bocado enrolado, e acho que não faz muito sentido... Espero que gostem.**

* * *

><p>Alfred já estava correndo quando recebeu a bola. Corria o mais rápido possível, afinal, esse era o seu dever. Correr. Receber a bola. Passar a bola. Correr. Recebê-la de novo, e correr mais um pouco. Fazer o touchdown.<p>

É claro que a estratégia do time consistia em bem mais que isso, mas ficava mais fácil para Alfred ver o jogo apenas como esses passos. Como se jogar futebol americano fosse simples assim, apenas uma sequência de atos mecânicos que de alguma forma também eram espontâneos. Assim como ficava mais fácil visualizar a vitória quando ele conseguia desviar dos armários que compunham a defesa do outro time.

Assim como era possível _ouvir _a vitória junto com o som da torcida.

E _sentir _a vitória quando o vento frio batia no seu rosto suado através do capacete.

Tudo isso dava a Alfred um barato tão grande que ele às vezes imaginava como seria se aqueles jogos durassem para sempre.

E então voltamos ao passe da bola. Naquela noite de sexta-feira, exatamente às oito horas e dezessete minutos, Alfred Franklin Jones, 17 anos, quarterback do time de futebol americano da Jemison High School, recebeu a bola de seu colega de time, pronto para finalizar a partida com um touchdown.

Tudo parecia sincronizado, em perfeito equilíbrio.

Até que ele sentiu.

Como se alguma coisa o segurasse, o garoto parou de correr. Era como se o mundo houvesse parado também. Não havia mais barulho, e de repente ele se sentiu estranhamente solitário, ali de pé no meio do campo.

- Ai!

Alguém havia lhe dado um beliscão na nuca, o que fez Alfred olhar para trás. Ali, bem atrás dele, estava uma _fada._

Uma criaturinha alada, de cabelos azuis e orelhas pontudas, pairando atrás dele, rindo.

- Oi, Alfie! Ótimo jogo, hein?

E antes que o quarterback pudesse dizer qualquer coisa, a fada passou zunindo por ele e desapareceu. Alfred piscou várias vezes, tentando se lembrar do que devia estar acontecendo, até que percebeu um homenzinho ruivo parado à sua frente. Ele usava roupas e chapéu verdes, uma barba não muito grande e também tinha orelhas pontudas.

_Um leprechaun, _Alfred registrou mentalmente, lembrando-se de uma figura num livro de histórias que sua mãe lera para ele há muito tempo. O leprechaun abriu um grande sorriso, e tirou do ar uma moeda de ouro. O garoto arregalou os olhos, olhando da moeda para o rosto sorridente do ruivo, que riu e soprou a moeda, e esta desapareceu.

- Opa, acho que deu a minha hora. Ele está chegando. Até mais, Alfred!

O pequeno homem irlandês deu uma piscadinha marota, girou nos calcanhares e começou a andar, e num piscar de olhos, desapareceu.

- Que diabos...

Algo atrás das arquibancadas estava pegando fogo. As chamas estavam altas, e a qualquer momento iriam engolir a torcida. Alfred gritou para saírem dali, mas ninguém pareceu ouvir. E aliás, _como o fogo de repente ficou azul? _Assim, do nada. _Ah_, ele constatou, _talvez não seja fogo afinal..._

Uma gigantesca onda se ergueu acima dos torcedores, e em segundas a água invadiu o campo, começando uma espécie de inundação. Alfred tentou correr, ainda com a bola na mão, mas era como se seus pés estivessem colados no gramado. O garoto tentou gritar novamente, mas não saiu nada de sua boca. Só havia o silêncio, o puro e vazio silêncio... _Estranho, pois a água não devia estar fazendo barulho?_

- Jones! JONES! O QUE VOCÊ TÁ FAZENDO, MOLEQUE? ACORDA!

De repente a água sumiu e tudo havia voltado à realidade, e o treinador, a torcida e o resto do time gritavam para Alfred correr. A visão da defesa da equipe adversária em massa correndo para cima dele, a apenas alguns metros de distância, o fez obedecer a ordem sem hesitar.

Logo recuperando a velocidade, o garoto olhou para o placar na lateral do campo. Faltava menos de um minuto para o fim da partida. Se Alfred conseguisse, eles ganhariam o jogo e o título de campeões regionais. Senão, azar.

Então de novo, ele estava vendo, ouvindo e sentindo a vitória. E, ainda com a bola segura em seus braços, foi quase possível _apalpar _a vitória quando ele se jogou no chão e ouviu toda a torcida ir ao delírio quando o juiz gritou "_touchdown!"_

Aquilo era mesmo uma viagem.

Um sorriso bobo se formou no rosto de Alfred quando os colegas o ergueram no ar. O capitão do time, Steve, parecendo não caber em si de felicidade, lhe entregou a taça, e Alfred a segurou acima da cabeça. Se fosse possível congelar algum momento, seria aquele, quando todos os sorrisos e gritos de comemoração se voltavam para ele. Para que visualizar a vitória quando você já a _tem?_

* * *

><p><em>- <em>Pensem "naquilo"! – o fotógrafo disse, mirando a lente da câmera para os rostos sorridentes dos jogadores, que riram. Foto batida, ele olhou para a pequena tela da máquina e levantou o polegar para o time.

- Ficou ótima, pessoal. Mando pra vocês depois.

- Coloca ela no anuário, Kevin!

- Vou ver se dá pra encaixar.

Kevin Stinson era o fotógrafo do jornal da escola e editor do anuário. O fato de ser simpático com todos e ter o poder de arruinar a imagem de qualquer um perante os colegas garantiu-lhe certa imunidade contra provocações e certas babaquices.

- Ei, Kevin! Acho que uma foto do quarterback que garantiu a nossa vitória ia ficar legal, não? – Steve deu tapinhas nas costas de Alfred, sorrindo orgulhoso.

O resto da equipe começou a ir embora, trocando cumprimentos e ainda falando sobre o jogo.

- Claro, eu sou o herói do time... – o quarterback fez uma pose exagerada, rindo – Que tal assim, Kevin?

- Ok, ok, Jones... Mas faz uma pose menos tosca. – o fotógrafo riu também e ajustou novamente a lente da câmera.

- Ah, deixa assim, ninguém nunca me leva a sério mesmo...

- Se você insiste... – o flash fez os olhos de Alfred arderem, mas ele não piscou.

- Ficou ótimo. Vai te garantir uma garota por semana até a formatura.

- Sério?

-Não. – Alfred levantou uma sobrancelha e suspirou.

- Tudo bem. Elas me amam mesmo assim.

- Vai nessa. – Kevin revirou os olhos e guardou a câmera na mochila. – Vou usar essa foto mesmo, tá? Não ficou tão ruim.

- Tudo bem. Você já vai embora?

- Acho que sim.

Eles estavam no campo, agora vazio. Era possível ouvir a conversa animada do resto do time bem ao longe. Os holofotes ainda estavam acesos nas laterais do gramado. Kevin e Alfred trocaram um aperto de mão, e começaram a andar em direções opostas.

- Mas, eu queria te perguntar uma coisa.

Alfred parou de andar e olhou na direção do outro.

- O quê?

- Pouco antes depois de receber a bola antes de fazer o touchdown, você parou de repente. Ficou uns dez segundos plantado ali, vendo o tempo passar. O que foi aquilo?

Na verdade, o garoto não havia pensado naquilo depois do jogo. Tinha sido peculiar, muito peculiar. Uma alucinação? Ou só sua cabeça viajando por aí?

_Engraçado, porque para mim, durou mais do que dez segundos..._

Alfred deu um sorriso sem graça e passou a mão pelo próprio cabelo.

- Ah, aquilo? Bem, foi... ahm… Pra dar uma emoção naqueles últimos minutos, né... Quer dizer, mais do que já tinha… e me deu um branco do que eu tinha que fazer, e acabei perdendo a hora, e aí... – ele falou muito rápido, e riu de um jeito forçado – É, foi isso.

- Ok, se você diz...

Kevin franziu as sobrancelhas e continuou a andar, acenando um tchau para Alfred, que caminhou em direção ao vestiário.

_É claro que ele não acreditou. Desculpa mais esfarrapada. Aposto como vai comentar isso com o Steve e ele vai vir me encher o saco segunda-feira. Mas bem, antes essa desculpa do que dizer a verdade, não é? "Ei, pessoal, eu travei naquela hora porque vi uma fada e um leprechaun e depois alucinei com uma inundação no campo. Haha, mas pelo menos a gente ganhou, né?" Eles iam pensar que eu usei drogas antes do jogo e me expulsar do time... Acho melhor não falar nada, e se alguém perguntar, eu invento alguma coisa na hora. Tipo uma estrela cadente._

- É isso. Eu vou dizer algo como "passou um cometa naquela hora", e ninguém vai me incomodar, porque eu sou o quarterback e o herói e... – O capacete azul-claro, antes na sua mão, caiu no gramado. Os olhos azuis se arregalaram, e ele, pela segunda vez naquele dia, parou de andar sem motivo aparente.

Lá, do outro lado do campo, não muito distante de Alfred, estava um cavalo branco. Tão branco que chegava a brilhar, mesmo de longe. Estava com aquela postura confiante que os cavalos têm, como se estivesse esperando alguém digno o suficiente para ser seu cavaleiro e dono.

_O que o um cavalo tá fazendo aqui, hein? Ainda mais em dia de jogo... Espera aí..._

_-_ CARALHO! É UM UNICÓRNIO!

Sim, o belo cavalo branco tinha um chifre saindo da testa.

- Ssshh, não fale assim, vai assustá-lo... – ele ouviu alguém sussurrar no seu ouvido. Era a mesma voz fina e alegre que lhe dissera "ótimo jogo, hein?" mais cedo, durante a partida. O garoto arriscou olhar de canto para de onde a voz vinha e encontrou o rostinho sorridente da fada.

- Você tem que confiar, Alfie. – ela disse, e começou a voar na direção do unicórnio.

Como que hipnotizado, o garoto a seguiu, deixando o capacete ali no chão. Ele não conseguia olhar para outra coisa além da fada (ela devia ter o quê, uns dois palmos de altura?) e do unicórnio, um pouco mais distante. Ela chegou lá antes e começou a acariciar os pêlos brancos da criatura, que pareceu muito confortável.

E então Alfred chegou lá. A fada riu. O unicórnio olhou para ele com olhos expressivos demais para um cavalo. O garoto estendeu a mão para tocar o pelo branco.

E num segundo, não havia nada na sua frente. Ele piscou várias vezes, aturdido, e começou a olhar ao redor, apenas para perceber que estava completamente sozinho no campo.

- Acho que deve ser o cansaço... Não sei o que mais me faria alucinar com coisas que não existem...

Ainda confuso pela visão, ele caminhou até o vestiário. A luz estava acesa, mas o lugar, vazio. Alfred tirou o uniforme e os protetores, guardou-os no seu armário, retirou as lentes de contato e entrou no chuveiro, ainda repassando em sua mente aquilo que deveria ter sido uma alucinação mas lhe parecera muito real.

_Tão real._

A voz da fada, e o sorriso do leprechaun. O olhar do unicórnio. O brilho daquela moeda. A água inundando o campo. Será que aquilo tinha algum tipo de significado? Seria o seu subconsciente tentando lhe dizer algo, ou seriam só viagens sem sentido enquanto ele ainda estava anestesiado pela emoção de jogar?

_Se está tentando me dizer alguma coisa, o que é?_

Com gestos mecânicos, o quarterback saiu do banho, pegou roupas limpas na mochila e as vestiu. Pegou os óculos de grau (que ficavam guardados em seu armário durante os jogos), calçou os tênis, e apagou a luz antes de sair.

Indo na direção da saída da escola (que já estava completamente vazia, apesar de o jogo não ter acabado há tanto tempo assim), ele pegou o celular no bolso da calça jeans. Incrivelmente, havia se passado bem mais tempo do que ele percebera. _Duas horas_ a mais do que deveria, na verdade. E seu pai lhe ligara bem menos vezes do que ele esperava.

_É impossível que eu tenha passado DUAS HORAS INTEIRAS no banho. Inacreditável._

Sorrindo e acenando um "adeus" para o zelador que destrancou o portão da escola, ele saiu para a rua deserta e parou em frente ao ponto de ônibus. Tirou o iPod da mochila e colocou os fones, dando play em alguma música que começava com um solo de bateria interminável.

O ônibus não demorou muito, e estava vazio. Alfred deu sinal e subiu, colocando a mão no bolso do jeans, procurando pelo dinheiro trocado.

Tinha uma nota de cinco dólares e uma moeda. Uma moeda de ouro, lisa e maciça.

_Uma moeda que ele não fazia ideia de como fora parar ali, já que ele só a vira uma vez na vida, e tinha certeza de que fora apenas uma alucinação em que a moeda desaparecera para sempre com um sopro do leprechaun..._

Confuso, ele entregou os cinco dólares e recebeu o troco. Colocou o dinheiro no bolso, mas continuou com a moeda de ouro misteriosa na mão, olhando curioso para ela durante toda a viagem até a casa.

Quando chegou o ponto mais próximo do lar dos Jones, o ônibus parou. Alfred desceu e caminhou até a porta da frente. Lançando um último olhar para trás, pôde ver o veículo arrancando e percebeu que alguém olhava para ele de uma das janelas.

Um homenzinho ruivo, de cartola verde, que sorriu e deu uma piscadinha.

* * *

><p><strong>É, não fez sentido nenhum. Ou fez...? Fica a seu critério. Ou não. Tenho certeza de que você, meu caro leitor, está frustrado pelo meu embromation e pelo fato de o Arthur não ter aparecido ainda... Mas fiquem tranquilos, no próximo capítulo talvez ele faça uma ponta... apanha.**

**Espero que tenham gostado a ponto de continuar acompanhando. Reviews vão ser muuuito apreciadas. Até o próximo capítulo! :D**


	3. O anjo e o whisky

**Bem, eu achei que ia postar isso aqui bem antes do que eu postei, e bem, também achei que o capítulo ia se estender além dissaqui. Mas tava ficando muito grande e enrolado e eu tava afim de postar logo antes que todas larguem o fandom então taí. O começo tá meio ruim e clichê, porque eu escrevi durante minhas aulas de filosofia, história e física. Nas quais eu passo a maior parte do tempo morrendo lentamente de tédio e fome, o que me deixa depressiva, o que equivale a capítulos medíocres desse tipo. **

**E sim, a partir de agora, nosso amado inglês pseudo-tsundere aparece! / todos comemoram**

**Boa Leitura, amores.**

* * *

><p>Imaginando se o homenzinho ruivo na janela do ônibus era real ou não, Alfred entrou em casa e trancou a porta. Largou as chaves na bancada da cozinha, e percebeu que a luz da sala de jantar estava acesa.<p>

Sua mãe estava sentada à mesa, com o laptop ligado e cercado por papéis espalhados. Ela parecia muito serena, dormindo com a cabeça deitada no teclado. O garoto andou até a mãe e sacudiu de leve seu ombro.

- Mãe. Mãe, acorda.

Lucy Jones abriu os olhos lentamente, antes de levantar a cabeça e bocejar. Encontrou o rosto paciente do filho, e sorriu.

- Oi, Alfie. Que horas são? Eu cochilei aqui...

- Onze e meia. Eu acabei de chegar.

- Onze e meia? O jogo não pode ter durado até essa hora, pode? O que te fez ficar até tão tarde? O ônibus atrasou? – ela lhe dirigiu um olhar preocupado, e pegou na mão dele.

- Filho, eu sinto muito... Era a final, não era? Eu devia ter ido assistir o jogo, ou no mínimo te buscado, mas eu...

- Eu sei, teve que ficar até mais tarde no trabalho. Você me ligou antes do jogo avisando, lembra? – o garoto riu e puxou a cadeira para a mãe se levantar. Lucy sempre fora muito avoada, e freqüentemente se esquecia de coisas que havia dito ou feito, ou que deveria fazer. Nos dois anos anteriores, ela se esquecera do aniversário do filho, mas Alfred tentou não ficar bravo.

Era o jeito de sua mãe, afinal. Era comum ela acordar cedo num domingo e ir até o quarto de Alfred e dizer para ele se apressar para não perder o ônibus, ou confundir terças com sextas.

- Mas acho que tá na hora de dar um tempo nisso, mãe. Vai dormir.

- Eu te liguei mesmo? Nem lembro, parece que foi há tanto tempo... e seu pai, ele viajou a trabalho de novo... eu esqueci de te avisar que ele não ia te buscar...

- Ele avisou. Me mandou uma mensagem logo depois que você ligou.

A senhora Jones desligou o laptop e começou a organizar os papéis espalhados pela mesa.

- Ele te mandou uma mensagem? Típico do seu pai... E se você não tivesse recebido? Eu devia ter te ligado de novo. Ah, filho, eu ando tão esquecida ultimamente... – ela parou de arrumar a mesa e olhou para Alfred, que disfarçou uma risada e começou a catar os papéis caídos no chão.

- Não tem problema, mãe. De qualquer forma, o papai nunca vai nos jogos mesmo. – ele deu de ombros e entregou os papéis para a mãe, que deu um sorriso triste.

- Prometo que vou assistir todos os jogos da próxima temporada. E vou arrastar seu pai pra cada um deles. – Lucy passou a mão pelos cabelos do filho, que agora já era uma cabeça mais alto. –Aliás, vocês ganharam?

- Mas é claro! Campeões regionais. Fiz um touchdown no final do jogo que garantiu a vitória. – Alfred sorriu com orgulho ao se lembrar do momento.

- Então você foi basicamente o herói do time, como sempre? – a mãe riu. – Amanhã me conta mais sobre o jogo. Você deve estar pregado.

- É, um pouco. Boa noite, mãe. Vê se dorme. – ele deu-lhe um beijo na testa, subiu as escadas e entrou no quarto, acendendo a luz e fechando a porta atrás de si.

O quarto era bem normal. Roupas estavam espalhadas pelo chão carpetado, e as cobertas da cama de solteiro encostada na parede estavam reviradas. Pôsteres ocupavam as paredes pintadas de azul-claro. O computador em cima da escrivaninha estava desligado e cercado de livros e cadernos. Alguns porta-retratos, uma bola de futebol americano e modelos de foguetes em miniatura ocupavam a parte de cima da cômoda.

Alfred largou a mochila no chão e tirou os tênis, jogando-os num canto qualquer do quarto. Tirou a moeda de ouro do bolso (junto com o troco do ônibus) e, ainda olhando-a meio que com fascínio, colocou-a no criado mudo com cuidado. Tirou as meias, a blusa e o jeans, catou uma calça de moletom do chão e a vestiu.

Sentou-se na cama e pegou a moeda de ouro no criado-mudo, virando-a nas mãos e observando o brilho que ela refletia da luz no teto. Com o polegar lançou a moeda no ar, fazendo-a girar, como se estivesse tirando no cara ou coroa.

O que seria meio estúpido, uma vez que os dois lados da moeda eram completamente lisos.

Num movimento rápido, Alfred pegou a moeda no ar e a colocou na parte de cima do pulso, tampando-a com a mão.

Uma expressão de surpresa surgiu no rosto do garoto quando ele percebeu que a pequena rodinha de ouro chapado não estava mais lá.

Assim, silenciosamente, ela havia desaparecido de repente. Sem brilhinho mágico, sem "PUF!", sem fumacinha colorida. Simplesmente sumiu, sem deixar vestígios além de uma expressão confusa no rosto do nosso quarterback. Ele se pôs imediatamente a procurar a moeda. Sacudiu os lençóis da sua cama bagunçada. Jogou as roupas espalhadas para longe e vasculhou o chão ao redor. Estava enfiado debaixo da cama, tateando pelo carpete, quando ouviu uma voz dizer:

- Esse é o problema do ouro dos leprechauns. Mais cedo ou mais tarde você tem que devolvê-lo, querendo ou não.

Alfred bateu a cabeça quando tentou se levantar com o susto que levou. Tomou coragem e saiu de debaixo da cama, meio receoso.

Os olhos do garoto se arregalaram pela milésima vez naquele dia quando ele viu de quem era a voz (o que o deixou com uma cara meio boba).

Sentado no parapeito da janela, estava um anjo. Ou pelo menos, se parecia com um.

Tinha asas brancas não muito grandes e um pouco sujas. Usava algo como uma túnica grega (que mais parecia um vestido feito de lençol do que uma roupa de anjo) cuja a saia ia até acima dos joelhos, e sandálias naquele estilo de gladiador. Os cabelos eram loiros e um bocado bagunçados. As sobrancelhas eram muito grossas e de uma cor mais escura do que o cabelo. Mas um detalhe chamou a atenção de Alfred.

Os olhos.

Os olhos do anjo (ou seja lá o que aquele cara fosse) eram muito verdes, como os de Emily. Mas tinham um quê de maturidade, e eram acompanhados de um sorriso meio malandro.

Alfred o encarou com as sobrancelhas meio levantadas antes de perguntar:

- O que... o que você disse?

O outro conteve uma risada, e respondeu.

- Ali embaixo deve ser meio abafado, não? Eu disse que o problema do ouro dos leprechauns é que você sempre tem que devolver. Aqueles irlandeses são tão mão-fechada... – O anjo suspirou, revirando os olhos. Alfred percebeu que ele tinha um sotaque britânico muito forte, e aparentava estar um pouco bêbado.

Se é que anjos ficavam bêbados. Isso não devia ser contra as leis celestiais? Quer dizer, nas poucas vezes em que Alfred fora a igreja, o pastor disse algo como "beber até cair, ficar doidão e fazer merda são pecados gravíssimos".

Se fosse assim mesmo, ele iria direto pro inferno quando morresse. Senão, bem, ele riria da cara do pastor enquanto saltitava pelo céu, ou qualquer que fosse o tal lugar pra onde as pessoas iam quando morriam.

Mas até que fazia sentido. Não beber, fumar ou trepar nenhuma vez, e assim ter um lugar garantido no céu, e quando chegasse lá, se esbaldar por toda a eternidade. Considerando que o anjo inglês parecia ter bebido um bocado antes de aparecer no quarto, talvez fosse assim mesmo...

- Ei! Tá acordado, garoto?

O anjo estava na sua frente, com o rosto a apenas alguns centímetros do dele, com as sobrancelhas grossas levantadas. Deu um tapinha no rosto de Alfred e riu.

- Rapaz, você é mesmo avoado. O que te fez viajar desse jeito?

- O que... Você... Quem... Que porra... – Alfred olhava para os lados e para a cara do anjo, repetidamente.

- Relaxa, cara... Você não tá falando nada com nada... – o suposto inglês riu de novo e pôs uma mão no seu ombro direito. Era um pouco estranho, porque para Alfred todos os britânicos eram tomadores de chá que agiam formalmente o tempo todo e tinham um sotaque absurdamente arrogante. Ele nunca imaginou que veria um deles bêbado (nem que fosse um pouco) e agindo daquele jeito. Alfred tentou articular as palavras, encarando os olhos verdes, e perguntou afinal:

- O que... Quem é você?

O anjo tirou uma garrafa de whisky de bolso, daquelas tipo cantil de dentro da túnica/vestido (Alfred se perguntou onde exatamente o outro havia guardado a garrafa), abriu-a, bebeu um trago e ofereceu para Alfred. Apesar de achar que anjos deviam ser criaturas confiáveis, preferiu não aceitar. Anjo ou não, ele era um estranho. Deu de ombros (as asas se levantaram junto com eles) e guardou o cantil de volta na túnica.

- Depende. O que você acha que eu sou?

- Você me parece um anjo britânico meio bêbado. E – estreitou os olhos e pôs a mão no queixo – parece ser da minha idade. Acertei? Em segundo caso, é só mais uma das alucinações doidas que eu tive hoje, porque suspeito que alguém batizou meu Gatorade antes do jogo. Se for isso, pode vazar, que eu vou dormir.

- Bem, até onde se sabe, eu sou um anjo mesmo. E tenho quase certeza de que estou bêbado. Já me disseram que eu tenho sotaque britânico, mas não sei bem... E minha idade, bem, é um mistério até para mim.

- Isso não explicou se você é real ou não – o garoto sentou-se na cama, ainda olhando para o anjo. – Aquela moeda meio que me convenceu. Aí ela sumiu. Que nem a fadinha, o unicórnio e aquela água toda no campo.

- Bem, a escolha é sua. Você pode acreditar nisso ou simplesmente fechar os olhos e deixar tudo passar. Ou, na pior das hipóteses, você está ficando louco e eu não existo e você está conversando consigo mesmo, doidão. Meu deus, será que você também é britânico? – O inglês olhou zonzo para a janela, riu e se sentou ao lado de Alfred, passando o braço em volta do seu pescoço – Mas lembre-se que a ignorância, uma vez perdida, nunca pode ser recuperada – ele sussurrou no ouvido de Alfred, colocou o dedo indicador sobre os próprios lábios, fez "ssshhh" e riu novamente, aquele risada de bêbado. – A vida passa rápido, Alfie, e se você não parar para dar uma olhada de vez em quando, pode acabar perdendo ela de vista.

A frase soou muito profunda, com aquele sotaque carregado misturado à voz embriagada do anjo. Ele se levantou e riu da expressão ao mesmo tempo assustada e distante de Alfred, que ainda estava sentado na cama. O projeto de inglês aproximou o rosto do americano, sorriu e colocou a mão na testa dele.

- Você tem o mundo nos olhos, campeão.

E o empurrou para trás.

Antes que a cabeça de Alfred tocasse o travesseiro, ele já havia adormecido.

* * *

><p><strong>Poisé, crappy chapter is crappy. O Arthur tá não pouco, mas um BOCADO OOC aí, mas ta de boas. No próximo teremos ele de volta.<strong>

**Espero que meu crappy chapter mereça review. De qualquer tipo. Obrigado pelos reviews lindos do cap 2, que eu responderei assim que puder! :DD**

**Beijos.**


End file.
